phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Pinky?
" |image = Perry and Pinky trapped by bureaucracy.png |caption = Agent P and his "little dog", too. |production = 410b |broadcast = 189 |story = Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = Eddie Pittman Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = June 7, 2013 |xd = July 20, 2013 |international = August 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) |abcf = |pairedwith = "Great Balls Of Water" |iTunes = }} When Pinky goes missing, Phineas and Ferb create a machine that will amplify Buford's senses to those of a dog's. However, it works so well that the animal agents' secret identities are put in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Candace tries to meet up with Jeremy for lunch at City Hall but gets stuck in a mandatory tour. Episode Summary In the backyard, Gretchen is discussing to Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet about what to do during a zombie invasion. Baljeet suggests hiding in a basement, but Gretchen disagrees. Suddenly, Candace appears and asks the group what is going on. Phineas invites Candace to join in on their conversation, but she declines, as there is nothing about zombies that she does not know. Ferb mentions that there is a zombie behind Candace, causing the latter to turn around, only to discover that the boys were joking. Just then, a concerned Isabella enters the backyard and announces that Pinky has gone missing. Buford says that chihuahuas are the "first things zombies go for". After Isabella mentions that Pinky has not eaten his breakfast burrito, Gretchen suggests that Isabella puts up posters, Buford suggests simply doing nothing and Phineas suggests building a machine that improves a human's sense of smell into that of a dog's, to which Isabella agrees with Phineas' idea. Candace explains that she cannot bust her brothers, as she is meeting up with Jeremy for lunch at Danville City Hall, less to Baljeet's knowledge. Buford assumes that City Hall only served subpoenas and complains that nobody is around to play a rimshot for his "jokes". Candace tells Isabella that Pinky will eventually return, as does Perry, who is gone at this time. Buford is only concerned about the aforementioned breakfast burrito, making an annoyed Baljeet play him his long-lost rimshot. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram tells him that he will be assisted by Pinky since he informed them about Doofenshmirtz planning to steal the deed to the Tri-State Area. Monogram explains that Pinky is good with computers, covert ops, and frankly "needs the hours". After the briefing, Major Monogram realizes that both Perry and Pinky have the codename "Agent P." and calls them "two Ps in a pod." He then asks Carl for a rimshot, which the latter has given to him. Seconds later, the "rimshot" is revealed to be simply a flyer with the words "Ba-Dum crash" with a picture of a snare drum on it. Candace is now standing at a directory, looking for the quickest route to the City Hall food court. A tour guide interrupts her search and insists that she take a mandatory tour, which she tries to decline. One of the tourists mentions being caught attempting to escape twice. The tour guide continues and Candace is forced to take the tour with the other tourists. Perry and Pinky arrive at City Hall and get in line. Doofenshmirtz just happens to be two people ahead of them, and tells the people to move ahead in order for him to talk to the animal agents. Doofenshmirtz, however, only sees Pinky as Perry's pet dog and mentions that dogs are not allowed, before introducing his Blend-Into-the-Background-Inator. He explains that he will use it to steal the deed to the Tri-State Area, as "it is easier to find hidden things if you are hidden as well". He demonstrates how he will use it by repeatedly making himself disappear and reappear until it gives him a headache and he hopes there is no long-term damage from the inator. He realizes that Perry and Pinky are expecting to be trapped, but Doofenshmirtz explains that he has already "trapped" the animal agents by bureaucracy, as they do not have a number. He disappears again and sneaks off to the hiding place of the deed. Perry and Pinky proceed to try and follow Doofenshmirtz, forgetting that they still do not have a number. Phineas and Ferb introduce the Sensory helmet and put it upon Buford's head, who concludes that he can "smell the future". Once Isabella asks Buford if he smells Pinky, he runs off, following the aroma of bacon. The kids are forced to chase after him. Back at City Hall, the tour guide explains about John P. Tri-State and Otto H. Adjacent but Candace interrupts him, explaining that she only wanted to go to the food court. However, the tour guide won't let her leave by explaining the rule and prevents her from leaving the line. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finds an elevator and uses it to take him to the Gift Shop and Secret Vault. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella is rubbing Buford's belly with Pinky's squeaky toy so he can pick up Pinky's scent, but Buford ends up finding a scent of a mailman instead and chases it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz reach the Gift Shop and Secret Vault and finds the deed, but Perry and Pinky manage to find him and Doofenshmirtz wonders how they escaped the bureaucracy. Perry shows him a number 7 card. Doof remarks that the line was shorter than he thought. As Doofenhsmirtz uses his Blend-Into-the-Background-Inator to escape, Pinky kicks him and he drops the deed. It gets mixed up with the other deeds. Back at the tour, the tour guide shows Candace and the tour group the spontaneous musical number diorama and continues explaining the history of the Tri-State Area in a song. After the song, Candace and tour group frown when the tour guide continues the tour about accounting. At the Gift Shop and Secret Vault, Perry and Pinky continue searching for the deed. Doofenshmirtz finally finds it and quickly leaves. Perry and Pinky chase him back to the elevator. At the same time, Buford finally tracks Pinky to City Hall and Baljeet wonders why they have a doggy door since they don't allow pets. Perry sees Doofenshmirtz about to leave and presses the button that locks Doofenshmirtz in. Perry then sees the kids coming towards Pinky that he uses his grappling hook to swing by to grab the Blend-Into-the-Background-Inator and uses it to hide himself and Pinky from the kids. Buford wonders why there is nothing where Pinky should be. Phineas suggest to they should adjust the tuning. Doofenshmirtz uses the computer to override the lock and types a password that he guesses: "Reindeer flotilla". As the door unlocks, Perry and Pinky corner him and, remembering Pinky is good with computers, Perry whistles as him to use the computer. Pinky uses it to knock out Doofenshmirtz, causing him to drop the deed. As the tour ends, the tour guide asks if anyone wants to take the whole tour again and the entire group except Candace quickly runs away. Candace comments that she liked the song, and the tour guide is about to sing again when he notices Pinky, who came up to Candace. He states that the tour is over since no pets are allowed. Isabella thanks Candace for finding Pinky and sees Perry. The kids them goes back home for a breakfast burrito, and Candace then ask the tour guide how long he was working in City Hall that he reveals that he doesn't actually work for City Hall and believes he is a space alien sent to Earth to help uninformed citizens in need and leaves. Jeremy asks Candace where she was and she tells him that she was forced to go on a tour from a tour guide. Jeremy recognize the tour guide as Don, a "fixture" in City Hall. The episode ends as Don, wearing the Sensory helmet and holding the deed, shouts: "I am the ruler of the Tri-State Area". He shows a rimshot card; it's the "Ba-Dum Crash" with the snare drum again. Transcript Songs *"Watchin' and Waitin'" (instrumental) *"History of the Tri-State Area" End Credits A shot of Doofenshmirtz saying, "Oh, great! Now I'm confused!" followed by the last two choruses of "History of the Tri-State Area". Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Many government buildings actually require visitors to go on their tour. Production Information * This episode was aired on May 31, 2013 on Disney Channel on Demand. * This episode aired exactly five years after "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." and "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". International Premieres *July 28, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) * August 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) * August 16, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) * September 23, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) * October 15, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) * November 3, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) * November 25, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) * December 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungary) * January 13, 2014 (Disney Channel Portugal) * February 8, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) * November 16, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors * According to the O.W.C.A. bylaws quoted in Perry The Actorpus, "No additional agents are allowed to thwart any single evil scientist if said first agent assigned is still well and able to carry out his duties." Yet, Perry and Pinky are teamed up for this episode's mission. * During "History of the Tri-State Area", "Capitol building" is misspelled on a sign as "Capital building". *When reading down the elevator buttons, Doofenshmirtz switches the order of "Garage" and "Basement". *At the end of the song, when the women sing "History of the Tri-State Area!" they don't move their lips until the words "Tri-State Area" and never in the last "Area". *Pinky is in his old Season 1 design after reuniting with Isabella. *When Jeremy is explaining to Candace about Don, both of Candace's legs are in an impossible position. * When Doofenshmirtz types in the password for the computer lock override, he uses 19 letters, while reindeerflotilla uses only 16 letters. * When Don is looking at the “first diorama”, Vincent Diorama turns from a frown to a smile. * The will to the tristate area turns from a diploma-looking piece of paper in a frame, but however when the documents all get spilled the will turns to a piece of normal-looking paper. Continuity *"Spontaneous music dioramas" showing "Ain't Got Rhythm" and "Impress My Professor" can be seen. *The fact that the Tri-State Area was formed when the Bi-State Area and the Adjacent Area combined is said again ("Hip Hip Parade"). Allusions *'"And your little dog..."' - The line in question that Doofenshmirtz says to Perry and Pinky was lifted from the 1939 MGM classic The Wizard of Oz in which Margaret Hamilton (The Wicked Witch of the West) warns Judy Garland (Dorothy) "I'll get you my pretty...and your little dog, too." This is the second time he says this, the first being the Oz parody "Wizard of Odd" as Doofenwitchwarlock. *''Tron'' - The password to override the security door, "reindeer flotilla", is Kevin Flynn's password in the 1982 film. *'Pillsbury Dough Boy' - When Doofenshmirtz is poked in the stomach by the guy trying to call the elevator, he giggles similar to the commercials featuring Poppin' Fresh. Trivia *Linda does not appear nor is mentioned in this episode. *First episode with Pinky's name in the title. *Third episode to have the word "Where's _____?" in the title. ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Fifth time Perry joins forces with another agent. The previous four were Agent Double 0-0 in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", Peter the Panda in "Meapless in Seattle", the other agents in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and Lyla Lolliberry in "Sidetracked". *Second time Pinky the Chihuahua battles Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Where's My Perry?). *It is revealed that Danville has catacombs which can be accessed from the City Hall. *It is revealed that Danville is well-known for spontaneous musical numbers. *It is revealed that the Tri-State Area used to be three Single-state Areas. *The tour guide says, "¡No cruzar la cuerda por favor!", which is "Do not cross the line please" in Spanish. *John P. Tristate and Otto H. Adjacent are mentioned and seen in a picture ("Hip Hip Parade"). *Eighth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea. ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge") *Doofenshmirtz thinks Pinky is Perry's pet. *Gretchen is the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella to appear in this episode. She hosts a bi-monthly Zombie Apocalypse Preparation lecture. Ironically enough, in the Halloween special "Night of the Living Pharmacists", of the group assembled for the lecture--herself, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace--Gretchen is the first to become a zombie. *This is the second time Buford makes a joke and gets angry when no one laughs. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Pinky * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Ariel Winter as Gretchen, Additional Voices * Wayne Brady as Don (City Hall Guide) * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Django Marsh, Grey DeLisle, Mo Collins es:¿Y Pinky? pt-br:Cadê o Pinky? vi:Where's Pinky? Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus Category:W